A Hetalia New Year
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: New year is just around the corner for the Hetalia Nations. But poor America is a bit upset of the timezones having to enter new year last, but then forgetting that a New Year party was at his house. Prussia gets up to some rather drunken antics on Germany, that extends to some Nyotalia craziness and romance, but then America forgets to pay his energy bills and is off to the bank!
1. Chapter 1

The whole world was in the last day of the year, that is of course New Year's eve, the day before New Year's day. Everyone was excited, as were all of the Hetalia Nations. But they went into new year at different times, with Australia and New Zealand always first and poor America and Canada always last. Time Zones my friend. You should learn about then, if you've not done so already. Anyway, we have America, England, Russia, France, Germany, Prussia, China, Japan and Australia in the house, getting ready for the new year.

Alfred stumbled around sleepily as he got out of bed. "Aw man, it's new year's eve already?" he gasped as he looked at his calendar. He looked at his alarm clock at 6:30am, set at Eastern Standard Time. "Damn" he mumbled under his breath "Why do I always enter the new year last?" and he wiped the lenses of his glasses clean before heading to the toilet. "For crying out loud, why does time always has to be measured from Iggy's place in Greenwich? Why not New York?" he moaned while he was at the toilet.

Alfred somehow seems to get effects of Jet Lag while crossing time zones, even when not on a jet. He had held a Christmas party at England's place, with the few quibbles between the two, but generally speaking, a lot of fun. He had somehow partied too hard and was feeling the effect of the tiredness even 6 days later. Alfred dozed off again, on the pot! For another 40 minutes.

Unbeknownst to him, England and the others were downstairs getting ready for their respective new years. Australia was going to be the first one to go. "Well, that's me nearly there mates!" he chirped. "Arthur, how long have you got, as you're the guardian of the time zones" Arthur had a look at his pocket watch, as his other one had broken. "Oh well" he replied "It's 10 minutes past 12 noon at Greenwich" Francis was looking at Arthur's watch from behind. "Oh hon hon hon!" he laughed "Zat's a very nice old zing you got zere _mon ami_" Arthur looked back. "Don't you even think about it!" he spluttered to Francis. "You probably need to go for a shower the way you smell!"

"_Quoi?!_" gasped Francis and had a smell of himself. "_OH MON DIEU!_ I forgot to put on deodorant zis morning!" He went absolutely chicken. "Well how about you go and have a shower!" replied Arthur quickly "But before you do so, I need to use the loo" and then Arthur went upstairs. What he did not realize that Alfred was there, having dozed off.

Arthur opened the door. "What is going-" then he found Alfred asleep on the pot. "OH MY GOD! ALFRED WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY...?!" he exclaimed and shut the door quickly. That woke Alfred up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he cried and to his horror, he realized where he had fallen asleep. "Iggy?! Was that you?!" as Arthur opened the door again while Alfred quickly pulled his pants up to hide his penis, but he was in such a hurry that some of his pubic hair was sticking out. Alfred quickly realized this and pulled them up even more.

"What in the name of Lord Lavender's arsehole were you doing sleeping on the loo again?!" gasped Arthur. "Iggy, what are you doing here?!" spluttered Alfred as the adrenaline was rushing through his body making him awake again. "Well, if you remember" said Arthur to a rather blown over Alfred. "It was the New Year party, here, I said that when you left the party at my place. Are you suffering adverse effects of Jet Lag again?" "I think I must be...crap I must of forgotten about it" said a bemused Alfred as he went back into his bedroom. "Well, I need to use the loo and France needs a shower, no surprise" explained Arthur.

Alfred turned around "WHAT?!" he cried. "FRANCE NEEDS A SHOWER?! Don't tell me he had another bath of Garlic!" Alfred Sighed. "Very well" and then he went into his bedroom to get dressed. But before that he went to ask Arthur something. "What is the time according to your Greenwich guardian time?" he asked. Arthur got out his pocket watch. "It's currently 12:15 GMT" he replied. Alfred Gasped. "HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP ON THE POT FOR?!" He then had a look at his watch before he put it on his wrist. "7:15...dang...Why do I always go last for new year?!" "Now if you excuse me!" retorted Arthur and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Alfred went downstairs. Then he saw everyone downstairs, except for France who was in the Shower of course!<p>

"What...you guys...oh hey wazzup?!" said Alfred as he jumped down the stairs. "You all excited about new year?" Japan looked at America. "What is up with you?" he asked "You seem to be half asleep again" "DON'T EVEN ASK ME ABOUT THAT!" retorted Alfred sharply and then went to his kitchen much to Honda's surprise. Ludwig sighed. "Not zhis again...it is zhe same every time" Ivan took a more subtle approach to it. "Vell, he does party quite hard, I had a bit too much vodka at the party, even zough I don't celebrate Christmas until ze 7th of January" he said. "Vatever" snorted Ludwig.

Alfred walked into his kitchen to see that Prussia was on the floor all drunk. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" gasped Alfred as he saw Gilbert on the floor. "_Herr Schnizel, kommen zur mir, und fecken mich zur meinen..._" Gilbert's drunken babble echoed through the kitchen. "Gilbert?" gasped Alfred who then saw him. "Alfred...?" spluttered the drunken man on the floor. "_Wasser Bitte_" he slurred and then fell somewhat unconscious. Ludwig walked into the kitchen to see his drunken brother.

"_Verdammt_" he grumbled to himself. "He's been drinking on zhis day, and it's not even time for zhe party" Gilbert slouched against the kitchen cupboards and fell asleep. Ludwig saw a pack of Budweiser cans on the floor. "Vhere zhe hell did he get zhat?!" he gasped in horror as he saw the pack on the bench. "Probably went to the store" replied Alfred who was wanting to have something to eat to start himself up, but a drunk man was in his kitchen. Canada walked in through the door.

"What the?!" he gasped "Gilbert are you okay?!" Alfred then turned to Matthew. "Do you know anything about this?!" he asked. "Um well" replied Matthew sheepishly. "I was here about 45 minutes ago, and he asked me for some beer, and I said I would go and buy some, so I did. The Budweiser pack was the only ones the had in stock, as there would be a delivery later in the day, but I could not wait. Sorry..." Matthew nearly hit himself on the head in realization that he had been an idiot and had caused Prussia to fall down drunk in Alfred's kitchen.

"_Du bist ein Dummkopf_" Grumbled Ludwig to Matthew. "...Maple...Maple...Maple..." muttered Matthew to himself as Alfred looked at him. "I'm...sorry!" spluttered Matthew and then he ran off like a chicken. Ludwig facepalmed. "Vhat a vussy..." he grumbled to himself. "I did not expect this to happen" grumbled Alfred. "Now can you pull him outta here so I can make some coffee to wake myself up!" Ludwig nodded and with a stern look on his face, he grabbed his brother that woke him up.

"Vhat Zhe?!" gasped Gilbert as he was being dragged out of the Kitchen. "You should never of asked Matthew for zhat beer...!" said Ludwig firmly to his brother. "You are out of here!" "_WAS? NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!_" Cried Gilbert as he was dragged out onto the pavement. "GET OUT OF HERE! AND DO NOT COME BACK, AND GET SOBER!" roared Ludwig to the drunken Gilbert. Gilbert refused to cooperate much to Ludwig's chagrin. He eventually dragged him to Canada's back yard. "STAY ZHE FUCK HERE AND DO NOT FUCKING COME BACK!" roared Ludwig and then he left as Gilbert slouched down and tipped over Matthew's rubbish bins. "What the heck was that?!" gasped Matthew and then saw Gilbert. "THAT WAS MY TRASH!" wailed Matthew "OH I AM AN IDIOT!" and with that he took a pistol to try and blow his brains out, but there was no ammo in the pistol. "Crap!" grunted Matthew and then sat down on his chair. Gilbert then fell asleep amongst the rubbish.

* * *

><p>By the time Ludwig had returned to America's place, Australia had already left for his new year, and France had his shower and America had a cup of coffee to make himself awake and of course, a hamburger. But then, China had disappeared from the scene, who apparently left in a huff, over the who situation. "Ah well..." explained Alfred "He got a bit exasperated by it all, so he went back home...don't say I blame him" Honda however felt a bit alone without him. "I hope he comes back" he said quietly.<p>

But China was replaced with someone else, who was unfortunately a bit more violent. Belarus! "For our new year's resolution!" she said viciously to Russia who was intimidated by his sister. "We shall become one wiz each other! YOU WILL MARRY ME!" "_NYET! NYET! NYEEEEEEEEEET!_" Ivan screamed in intimidation. "Oh vhen vill zis stop?!" Francis eyed the situation. "Oh hon hon, I zink you two will make the perfect bond!" he laughed as he eyed the little fight between Ivan and Nataliya.

Ivan felt het up. "NO!" he screamed to Francis. "IT IS NOT, SHE VILL MOST LIKELY KILL ME! IT IZ NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Francis lurched back at it. "Oh..._désolé_" he laughed "But if ze two of you bond...then she'll be happy!" Ivan had enough. "_KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL!_" he rumbled to Francis. "OKAY I RETRACT MY WORDS!" Francis yelled and then jumped behind the sofa.

Alfred sighed. "Aw...come on...this party seems to starting to be going badly wrong!" But then he felt something in his stomach. "Urm...hold on a sec" he said hastily and then went into his kitchen to belch. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Excuse me"

Arthur however was at the end of his tether. "BOLLOCKS! NOT THIS AGAIN!" then he turned to Francis who had a cheesy smile on his face. "Do you think you are a hentai doujin artist or something?!" he snarled at Francis. "Euh..._non mon ami_...I am not" replied Francis calmly "Why would I do a zing like zat?" "Well in that case" replied Arthur sharply "Stop trying to picture a loving couple relationship in your head of two people who different sides don't necessarily want to be bonded together!" "Oh...would you pardon me" replied Francis haughtily "You're the one who..." "DON'T YOU EVEN TALK ABOUT IT OR I WILL SHOVE A BAGUETTE UP YOUR ARSE!" roared Arthur. Francis then subsided at that threat.

"Everyone seems to be going off their rockers" said Honda quietly to himself. Ludwig also eyed the situation clearly unimpressed. "Vell, nozhing is vorse zhan Italy I guess" he replied grudgingly. "Or my _Schweinhund _brother who go drunk zhis morning!" Honda looked at Ludwig. "You know" he said "I was wondering what was going on in Alfred's kitchen in a way"

"QUIET IT DOWN PLEASE!" called Alfred who had enough of the bickering between each other. Everyone stopped and looked at Alfred. "You guys seem to have gone really rather off your rockers, are you overexcited of the new year I guess? Seriously, calm it down guys" Arthur sighed and sat back down on the chair. Ludwig sat down. "_Danke Gott _zhat Italy is not here" he grumbled to himself. Alfred also sat down. "You guys are getting a bit too chaotic in my house" he said calmly "We should keep calm on New Year's Eve. It's not like the world is gonna end or anything, despite what the Mayans said back in 2012. It's okay" With that...he had another bite into his hamburger and everyone began to converse in a sensible manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile however at Canada's place, Austria and Hungary had come over in the wake of Matthew's suicide attempt. Roderich could not believe his eyes when he saw Prussia asleep amongst Matthew's rubbish, and of course drunk. "I am most disappointed" said Roderich grimly when he saw Gilbert. Gilbert was fast asleep of course and could not make out Roderich's voice, or even know that Elizabeta was present as well. He just snoozed on.

"Zhis is a somewhat uncomfortable situation you have gotten yourself into Matthew" said Roderich grimly to Matthew while his ex-wife stood next to him. Matthew sighed. "Well...he asked me for it...and I did was asked" Roderich sat down. He was not in an impressed mood at all. "You do know zhat Gilbert can do some very idiotic zhings vhen he is intoxicated" he said grimly. "It reminds me of vhen everyone laughs at me for zhe village of _**'Fucking'**_ zhat alvays gets it's sign stolen by tourists..."

Matthew gave of a slight chuckle when he heard about the village that Roderich was on about. Elizabeta was not impressed either. "Then vhy don't you rename it Mr Austria?" she asked. "Zhe zhing is" replied Roderich "I do not know vhat to rename it to...but you zhought it vas funny at first, didn't you?" Elizabeta remembered. "Oh yes...I did...vhen ve vere both together" she said. But now it had passed a joke. Matthew still found it funny. "Tehehehehe" he snickered quietly.

But then Italy had come in. "Ve! Ve! Ve!" he chirped "Where is Germany? I wanna celebrate new year with him!" Austria had heard Italy's entrance. "Italy?" he asked "Vhat are you doing here?" Feliciano bubbled excitedly, but then he saw Austria. "Oh...Austria...do you know where Germany is?" he asked to Roderich. "He is not here" said Austria firmly. "If you wanna know..." replied Matthew "He is at America's house...but Gilbert is a bit drunk now...so be careful" "Ok! _Bene_!" replied Feliciano "I'll go there right now!"

But then as Feliciano was going on his way past the rubbish bins, Prussia has stopped him in his tracks, a little less drunk than before, but he instructed Italy. "Hey, Italy, can you do zhis for me?" asked Gilbert with a smirk on his face. "Oh what is it?" asked Feliciano waiting for the instructions from Gilbert. "Okay...so, you need to stick zhis on Ludwig's back!" laughed Gilbert and he gave Feliciano a sticky note with the words _'Leck mich im Arsch' _"Okay then" replied Feliciano and with that he sped off. "Vait a moment Feliciano!" called out Gilbert and then Feliciano returned.

"Can you also put zhis on Austria's back as vell?" asked Gilbert to Feliciano who gave out another sticky note with the words _'Leck mich im Arsch' _to be put on Austria's back. Feliciano simply obeyed Gilbert's order and then sneaked up behind Roderich, who had his back turned against the kitchen doorway talking to Canada and Hungary. Italy sneaked up behind Roderich, quickly put the sticky note on his back and then sped off to America's house to find Germany.

Roderich had felt something on his back. "Vhat vas zhat?" he stumbled as Italy sped off to Germany's house. He then reached to his back and then felt a sticky note on his back. He pulled it off and read it. "Vhat is zhis? _Leck mich im Arsch?! WAS ZUR HÖLLE?!_" he gasped in disbelief. "Well, I saw Italy sneak up behind you" said Matthew who did think he had seen somebody sneak up behind Roderich, who was not quite convinced it would be Italy who would do a thing like that.

"Vhy vould Italy do a zhing like zhat?" he asked Matthew, but then he heard Gilbert's cackling from outside. Hungary had further evidence to back it up. "I did see Italy sneaking up behind you Mr Austria, I svear I did" she said to her ex-husband. Roderich however went outside to see where Gilbert was. Gilbert was still rolling around the rubbish laughing when he saw Roderich. "Did you get Italy to put zhis on my back?" he asked indignantly to Gilbert. Gilbert looked up a Roderich. "Vell, of course I did, you aristocratic Pianist!" he laughed "He is so gullible anyvay zhat he does vhatever you tell him to do, even so zhat I did zhis on you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roderich was not impressed. "Italy vill not do zhings like zhat!" he said crossly to Gilbert. "Well, talking about _'Leck mich im Arsch', _how about zhis instead?!" laughed Gilbert and then kicked Austria in the arse instead. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! _MEIN ARSCH!_" yelled Roderich but Gilbert just could not contain his laughter, but then he had to run over the wall to pee.

* * *

><p>Back at America's house however, Japan had left for his new year, as it was his turn. Alfred sighed and looked at his watch. "Aww...it's only 10am..." he looked gloomy at Arthur. "What time is it at Greenwich?" Arthur then looked at his watch. "Therefore, it would be 3pm in Greenwich" he replied. "Stupid time zones" sighed Alfred.<p>

Then Italy entered into America's house all bubbly and excited. Germany was not impressed what he heard. "Oh..._verdammt_" he grumbled as he heard Feliciano's voice bounding into the house. Then Feliciano quietly sneaked up behind Ludwig and then stuck the sticky note to his back. Then he got all jumpy again. "GERMANY GERMANY GERMANY!" he chirped "CAN WE CELEBRATE NEW YEAR TOGETHER!" Ludwig looked at Feliciano "Vell, you vere quiet vhen you came in..." he said. Then he went to try and scratch his back then he found the sticky note.

"Vhat is zhis?" he grumbled as he took the sticky note off his back and then got up. He had a look at it. "_'Leck mich am Arsch'? _Zhe hell?" he grunted quietly as he read the note "Italy put zhis on my back?" Then all of a sudden his temper flared up. "ITALY YOU _DUMMKOPF!_" he roared at Feliciano who jumped back. "EH EH EH EH EH! Prussia told me to put this on you" blurted Feliciano quickly "And...I did as I was told" Ludwig looked at Italy. "_Scheiße,_ Never...NEVER DO ANYTHING ZHAT MY IDIOT BROTHER TELLS YOU TO DO!" he bellowed firmly.

"Oh I am so sorry..." panted Feliciano quickly "I will not do it again, but can we spend new year together, Germany?" Ludwig grumbled "I vill have to see about it...for you being so gullible and obeying Prussia's commands to play a trick on me" he rumbled firmly. Feliciano looked stunned, he really wanted to have a New Year's party with Ludwig.

Meanwhile however, Arthur noticed a ring on Alfred's finger. "Erm...what is that ring?" he asked to Alfred who blushed when he heard the question. But he answered nonetheless. "Well, I am actually engaged to your girl counterpart, did you not know that?" replied Alfred proudly. "What the heck?!" spluttered Arthur. "That's right, I am marrying Alice!" laughed Alfred to a rather stunned Arthur. "What in the name of Lord Lavender's arsehole are you on about?!" he spluttered. America was going to marry Nyotalia England?!

"Aha, it's true!" replied Alfred all fuzzy and excited in his veins. "I did not see why she would turn me down! She just accepted it with open arms, that I was not really expecting, but she did!" Arthur was stunned. "Why the hell would you want to marry her?!" he spluttered before taking a sip of his tea and it going down the wrong way. Arthur coughed and spluttered before pardoning himself. "Yeah, Alice is my girl right!" laughed Alfred "We just dunno when the wedding day is yet!"

Arthur had to try and calm himself down and not get so het up about it. After all, America was gonna marry his Nyotalia counterpart. "It's like Cinderella and Prince Charming!" sighed Alfred in satisfaction. "She's like an angel from heaven, or maybe I died and went to heaven! But whatever...bet she's as excited as I am" Alice had accepted the marriage proposal, but she was more laid back about it. "Don't get too overexcited about it now darling" she said to Alfred when the proposal was accepted. "I just don't want you to bubble over and become careless, and make Arthur cross"

"But hey, at the same time, you can always marry Emily!" said Alfred to Arthur. "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" spluttered Arthur. "It's another Hetalia x Nyotalia marriage! It should coincide with mine!" replied Alfred. Arthur was red in the face. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" he gasped. "Besides..." chirped Alfred excitedly. "Emily has been fancying you for some time!"

"You seem to be going off your trolley!" said Arthur. But then Francis had to get involved. "_Eh Bien... _you can always marry Françoise if you'd like to do zat instead?" he heckled impertinently. This annoyed Arthur to boiling point. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!" he snarled to Francis "IF YOU SPEAK DOG'S BOLLOCKS ABOUT MARRY YOU, I WILL SHOVE A PIANO UP YOUR ARSE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP MISTER!" Francis backed off.

"You bloody twat..." grumbled Arthur as he sat back down again to take another sip of his tea. He was out of breath from all that ranting and raving. "That was a bit over the top Iggy" said Alfred to Arthur. "Seriously" Arthur sighed. "I don't know whether I want to marry her *Emily* or not..." he sighed "I am not very saucy when it comes to marriage and love...I just don't know..."

* * *

><p>But then another Nyotalia problem came in. Nyotalia Prussia was as equally as drunk as her male counterpart and was playing drunken pranks on everyone else and Estonia. Julchen staggered around fell over in the rubbish bins of Eduard's back yard. She burped and then retched on the floor, then caused the rubbish bins to topple over her. "ACH...HELP ME!" she yelled as the rubbish bins fell over her. But an empty bin fell on her and she was enclosed in it. This gave her an idea.<p>

"Hehehehehe" Julchen laughed as she came up with her idea. She would sneak up to Alfred's house and play the same prank as Gilbert had done earlier on Germany. Eduard looked out the window and to his surprise, there was a walking rubbish bin! *trash can if you're american or whatever*

"Vat zuh Hell?" he gasped and saw the bin that Julchen was stumbling around in walk across the street. Nyotalia England looked out of the window. "What the hell?" she gasped "Is that something like...Bin Laden in a Bin?!" Then she fell down laughing much to Emily's surprise. "I did not see you crack up so much before ya know Alice!" she said somewhat bemused. "Oh yeah vhatever" said Nyotalia Germany "It iz probably Julchen, zhe vay she is all drunk and so..."

Julchen had an idea. "Hehehe I vill do it to Monika first, zhen I'll do zhat to Ludwig!" she giggled, and then wrote another note with the words _'Leck mich im Arsch' _ready for deployment. Then she staggered around in the bin, but through the little holes that she made, she could see Monika outside. "Julchen?!" spluttered Monika "Vhat are you doing?! Get out of zhis trash can, _SOFORT!_" Julchen took no notice, but this was the perfect time to execute her prank. She scuttle behind Monika. _"ÜBERRASCHUNG!" _she yelled loudly and stuck the note to Monika's back and then quickly scuttled away in her bin.

Monika took the note off her back and had a look at it. "Vhat zhe hell is zhis?! _'Leck Mich im Arsch?!_" she grumbled in disbelief. Then she got rather cross. "JULCHEN YOU _SCHWEINHUND!_" she roared loudly and then began to chase Julchen down the street towards's Alfred's house. Julchen then found Monika at her back. But she had a secret weapon. She tripped up Monika and then launched her in the air, and she crash landed on Alfred's front door with a bang. _"Meinen Brüsten..." _she groaned as she fell flat on her back on the ground nearly falling unconscious.

_A note:_

_'Leck mich im Arsch' was actually a piece done by Mozart, that means 'Kiss my Arse' in German._


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred went up to the door when he heard the thud. But then he saw a rubbish bin staggering around the street that had a drunken Nyotalia Prussia in there. "OH MY GOD IT'S A WALKING TRASH CAN!" screamed Alfred quickly and then ran upstairs. Arthur got up. "What is it?" he said "I thought I heard someone crash against the door" "I vas vondering zhat" replied Ludwig. Arthur then got spooked as well. "IT'S A WALKING BIN! IT'S OSAMA BIN LADEN IN A BIN! AAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and then ran upstairs as well. "OH NO!" yelled Francis "SOMEONE STOP ZIS TRASH CAN!" and he also fled for cover.

Ludwig went to the window. "It's upside down you idiots!" he rumbled "I don't know vhere zhe lid is however..., but zhen who zhe hell crashed on our door?" Julchen however looked through the holes to where Nyotalia Germany had crashed on America's door, lying on the ground, dazed and bemused. Russia had a look. "Vell" he said "It looks like zere is some woman lying on ze ground, is she okay?" Monika began to mumble "Stupid Julchen" she mumbled.

Julchen however staggered around towards Alfred's drive. But then she stopped to vomit, again. "Argh...my stomach seems not to be as tolerant to alcohol as Gilbert is" she mumbled in the bin and then staggered on towards Monika. Alfred looked from the window. "Holy crap! That thing has puked on my driveway?!" he gasped in disbelief. "That thing is an abomination!" gasped Arthur. But then he began to think. "Was it something that Tony has been up to?"

Ludwig went outside and to his surprise, he saw his female counterpart lying on the floor still dazed and confused. "Are you alright zhere?" he asked to the big tall woman who was on the floor. Monika looked around and then she faintly saw Ludwig. "_Wer bist du?_" she murmured faintly as she saw the big German man that was in front of her. But then Julchen in her rubbish bin sneaked up behind Ludwig who bent down to Monika. She sprung into action. "_WIE GEHTS?! AHAHAHAHA!_" She laughed as she slapped the note onto Ludwig's back and then scurried away quickly. Russia had seen it. "Oh God, it is her!" he gasped and then went to alert Alfred and Arthur.

Ludwig took the note off his back, but that alerted Monika. "JULCHEN?!" she yelled and then got up and chased her in the trash can, to Ludwig's surprise. He then had a look at the note that had the exact same four words that he had been pranked with earlier. _"Leck Mich am Arsch" _

"VHAT ZHE HELL IS ZHIS?!" yelled Ludwig as he saw the same joke that had been posted on his back earlier being posted again by one of the Nyotalia nations. But then he saw the rubbish bin and then Prussia himself who was staggering around the street. Monika saw trouble coming. "_VORSICHT!_" she yelled to Gilbert and Julchen but then the collision occurred. Julchen crashed into Gilbert who then fell down on his back, and then Julchen rolled out of the trash can. Monika was not amused by it. "Idiots" she grumbled.

"ACH...ow!" gasped Gilbert and then he saw the drunken Prussian woman roll out of the bin. Ludwig saw it as well. "OH NO IT'S JULCHEN!" he grumbled as Ivan walked out to Ludwig. "Zat is not a good vay to be on New Year's eve" he said to Ludwig. "Vell Zhis New Year's eve is more fucked up zhan I hoped it vould be" replied Ludwig to Ivan. "Hey, Alfred!" called out Ivan. "Do you see your fiancée around here?" Then Alfred had a look out of the window. "Holy Crap, it's the Nyotalia nations?" he gasped. He could not believe what he was seeing outside.

"This seems to be a load of New Year's Eve Chaos" said Arthur in disbelief. "I was not expecting that at all" "But hey" replied Alfred "Maybe it will turn things around...as you know who may turn up" Alfred gave of a cheesy smile on his face. "It would be a nice new year's resolution, as you struggled to come up with one earlier" Arthur sighed. But he did not exactly get at what Alfred what hinting at.

* * *

><p>But of course, later, after Russia had left to give his new year message and celebrate New year, of course Nyotalia England and America turned up. Alfred went up to the door. "Alright!" he giggled "It's the two that we've been expecting!" Sure enough, Alice and Emily jumped into the house. Alfred took a moment to hug his fiancée while Emily however went into the room where Arthur was. "Oh...it's you?" said a surprised Arthur when Emily came in. "Yeah it's me!" laughed Emily. Arthur seemed to turn his eyes away shyly.<p>

Alice however walked into the room with Alfred by her side. She then sat down next to him. She had been a bit unsure about the marriage proposals at first but not as unsure as Arthur is. "Well" she said "I just wonder what Arthur thinks of this proposal" "Ah well...I think he's making his mind up about it" replied Alfred as Emily's heart began to pound like a drum. "Please...please...I love you Iggy" she squeaked.

"Emily don't get so saucy about it" said Alice "Remember what I said?" But of course Emily was too excited. "We were talking about the proposal together of course..." said Alice to Alfred "But like you, she seems to get all saucy when it comes to all that fuzzy stuff that we're gonna get ourselves into soon"

Arthur looked back to his female counterpart and Alfred. Alice was not as touchy feely as Alfred was but she did try and snug in close to him, at least for her it was as much as she would do. "Go on" whispered Alfred "Iggy, are you gonna make your mind up?" "Umm...I...do...not...know...I...am...erm..." stuttered Arthur who was extremely unsure. Emily then put her hand on his shoulder much to his surprise. "Whoa...ummm...I need time to think about it..." he said quickly and moved away from Emily. "Well make your mind up Iggy!" said Alfred. "Don't be so saucy" replied Alice to her future husband. "Let him decide!"

Arthur's head began to pound. He was not sure, but then Alice did have the nerve to accept the proposal to Alfred. His brain began to bang his head while one part of him said 'Yes' and another said 'No'. He had to choose one or the other. Emily's heart however seemed to seize up in anxiety as she waited for the answer.

Then Arthur shyly took Emily's hand. "I...feel...as...if..." he stuttered. Emily's heart started up again when she felt the hand. "Iggy?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. "I...am willing to see how it goes" replied Arthur "I'll give you a try first before we decide whether to marry or not" Emily felt somewhat overjoyed. "Are you sure?" she asked "We shall have a trial period before we make a decision" replied Arthur. Emily felt very happy and then she jumped onto Arthur and hugged him. "I love you" she whispered happily but Arthur was not quite ready to say the same even though he hugged Emily back.

"Well..." said Alfred as he saw the scene. "Seems like you're willing to try it out?" "Yeah but don't get to saucy" replied Arthur "I am only trying her out first" Then Arthur realized something "At least it's not France" he murmured to himself. "It would be terrible if that happened" As he said that, Emily seemed to fall asleep on his lap like a cat while still having her arms around him. Her eyes seemed to fall closed and she slouched against him.

"Whoa steady on" said Arthur who was just at the beginning of the trial period. "Mmmmmnnnnnnnnnng" hummed Emily softly as she of course was feeling more warm hearted than Arthur was as she snuggled up to him warmly. Alice looked on from where she was. "At least he did say that he would try her" she commented.. But then all of a sudden, the lights went out and the electricity went off. "Crap!" exclaimed Alfred and got up, leaving Alice bemused. "I forgot to pay my electricity bills this year!" And with that he had to rush off to the bank.

Alfred had a look at his watch. The bank was due to close for the New Year at 4pm EST so he effectively had to hurry to the bank. "Aw Jeez!" he cried "The bank is gonna shut in 25 minutes!" With that he sped out of the room like a jack rabbit and out into town. Alice looked somewhat baffled, and as the light was fading, well they could see but it was getting dark.

* * *

><p>"Well..." sighed Alfred "He seems to spend his money on hamburgers more than he does on his energy bills" "But he does pay his gas bills..." replied Emily. Italy was a bit scared that he was now in the darkening light. "Germany, Germany!" he cried "I want the lights to go back on! I want the light to go back on! I don't like this...ayayayayayayayayayay!"<p>

"Shut up!" replied Germany firmly who was not in the mood for Tom Foolery "Zhe lights have gone out since stupid America forgot to pay his electricity bills, and zhere is nozhing ve can do about it until he has paid zhem bills..." Italy was still somewhat frightened that the lights had gone out all of a sudden. Francis was a bit stunned as well. "Oh no..." he gasped "I did not expect zis to happen when we are waiting for our new year to come about..." It seemed rather confusing, but Australia, Japan, Russia and China had left, the latter of which had left in a huff because of Prussia's drunkenness.

"Vell" said Ludwig to the others "I am pretty sure zhat he has managed to pay his gas and heating bills. I vill go and see..." and then he tried to turn the gas hob on but then no gas game out. "_Was?_" he spluttered "Come on you stupid gas hob!" But then there was no gas coming out from the hob either. Along with a possibility of no electricity to ignite the hob. Ludwig found a lighter in the kitchen drawers, not to light cigarettes, no Alfred does not smoke, you know what I mean.

"If zhis does not vork, zhen zhat _Dummkopf _has done it again" grumbled Ludwig as he attempted the gas hob with the lighter this time. He tried and he tried and he tried. But no gas came out, nor there was a single flame. "ZHAT IDIOT!" grumbled Ludwig. "HE FORGOT TO PAY HIS GAS BILLS AS VELL!" Emily gasped as she could not believe what she heard about her male counterpart forgetting to pay his gas and electricity bills. "That's crazy!" she protested "I always pay my bills but why in the heck did he not pay his this year again?! At this rate he is gonna get his ass handed to the cops or something!"

"Vell" replied Ludwig "He seems to spend his money on Hamburgers instead, so he does not leave spare money for his bills, zhat shall teach him a lesson zhat he vill not forget" Alice felt like leaving but Emily convinced her to stay. "Well, am I gonna get cold or what?" grumbled Alice "This seems to put our marriage plans on some kinda tightrope" "Maybe you can help him pay his bills and spend his money on responsible things" replied Arthur to Alice. "That way he won't have this thing happening to him again" Emily began to fell a rush of adrenaline through her. She went to get her bat.

"No no no no...please don't!" said Alice quickly to Emily "What do you think you were gonna do, seriously, you don't wanna be beating Arthur up when you're both together eh?" "You're right there" replied Emily and put her bat down and sighed. "I just hope Alfred is gonna be okay with this"


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred rushed to the bank to pay his electricity and gas bills, the latter of which he did not know that he forgot to pay. When he got to the bank, there was literally 1 more minute before it closed down for New Year's day. "Aw crap aw crap aw crap aw crap!" cried Alfred as he rushed into the bank much to the surprise of the Bank Manager. "Excuse me sir" he said to Alfred rushing towards him "We're about to close for the New Year, we'll reopen on January 2nd."

"But this is urgent!" cried Alfred "I did not pay my electricity bills again this year!" The Bank Manager looked at Alfred. "Oh...not again..." he sighed "As I said, we will be closing this bank within seconds!" "BUT I WANT MY ELECTRICITY BACK, AND MY BILLS PAID, I'LL BE QUICK!" squealed a frantic Alfred who needed his electricity back. The Bank Manager gave in "I understand your situation, but we are gonna have to charge you $2 for making us run overtime" he said to Alfred. "That will go on top of your energy bill"

"Greg, close the entrance to the bank, we are closing now!" he called to a colleague "I'm gonna sort this man out here" Then the Bank Manager got to work to sort out Alfred's bill. "I sincerely hope that you've not forgotten to bring your credit card this time around" said the Bank Manager gravely as he got on his computer. Alfred had a shuffle through his pockets. "No sir, I have not" he replied and found his credit card. "Excellent" said the Manager as he saw Alfred's card. "Now will your fill your PIN number into the thingy here?"

Alfred always had trouble remembering his PIN number, so he had written it down in his wallet, but he had got a new Credit card as his old one had expired some time ago, so he had written that number down. "Okay...erm..." said Alfred "Here we go..." and he said the numbers quietly to himself. He was sure he was getting them right. Then he looked. "Aw Crap, incorrect pin?!" he gasped. He had made a small error in entering the PIN number.

Alfred tried again. He felt his heart thunder and his fingers shake as he entered in the correct pin number this time. "Whew, thank God that I got it right" he sighed. "Yes sir, you have" replied the Bank Manager as he scrolled around for Alfred's energy bills. "Do you get them through the mail?" he asked to Alfred. "Nah" replied Alfred "My postal company no longer delivers junk mail, and I class these bills as junk mail" "That is part of the problem sir" replied the Bank Manager.

The Bank manager them fumbled around for the bills, on the computer of course. Then he calculated the total amount of money that Alfred owed. "It seems that you've not paid your gas bills either" he said to Alfred. "WHAT?! HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Alfred as he heard what he had not paid. "I did not realize I had not paid my gas bills either!" "As a result, you've been cut off on both supplies" replied the Bank Manager "Once you pay this, I will tell them to reconnect you, but you must listen here Mr Jones"

Alfred listened "You seem to be spending too much of your money on crappy food" said the Bank Manager sternly. "I can see by your account history that it is the case unfortunately, not only is it having an effect on your diet and health, it is also having an unhealthy effect on your finances, so if you do not buy all this bad stuff that is bad for you, then you won't have it affect you in any financial way as well. But anyway, your total bill rounds up to $1,601,39 plus the extra $2 that we've applied for making us run overtime" Alfred could not believe his ears. "WHAAA?" he wailed.

The Bank Manager looked at Alfred who was all shocked over. "What the fuck?" gasped the emotionally blown over Alfred. "Are you crazy?! Dayum!" The Bank Manager looked sternly at Alfred. "Mr Jones, we are not crazy" he said "And we want to put your power back online and gas back on as soon as possible, so could you please be quiet while I do this! I don't want to have to be working overtime as we are closing early for New Year, so let me get on with it or I'll levy an extra $5 onto your bill!" Alfred subsided at that threat.

The Bank Manager got to work fiddling on with computer until he finally made the $1,601.39 out of Alfred's bank account to the energy companies. Then he made a phone call to the energy suppliers to restore power to his house but also put Alfred on a sort of warning scheme, that if he does not pay his bill by the end of the month after the bill had arrived, the power will go out in his house until he pays.

"Well there you go Mr Jones" said the Bank Manager to Alfred as he finished his phone calls with the energy suppliers. "The power to your house has been restored, and so has your gas and heating, but listen here, if you do not pay your bill the at the end of the month after it is due, ie. If you don't pay your bill for May by the end of June, your power will go out until you pay your bill, and I hope you wont spend the majority of your money on the Hamburgers and shit that you devour into your mouth, I hope that has been a lesson for you. Happy New Year and remember what I said"

Alfred sighed. "Well that insult was uncalled far...but okay...I gotta pay my bills then!" and with that he left to head back home. The Bank should of shut 15 minutes ago but the Manager had to sort out Alfred's electricity situation. "Thank God that's done and dusted" he sighed while he shut the bank for the New Year.

* * *

><p>Back at Alfred's house, the lights and the heating had all gone back on. Arthur was relieved. "Thank God that is over, I was just worried that he would be permanently disconnected from the electricity board for no longer paying his electricity bills. And I have to say Emily, you've been the only source of heat and warmth for this cold Three Quarters of an hour. Yet could I suggest zipping your jacket up?" Emily looked at Arthur all fuzzy. "Well thanks sweetheart" she replied happily "Nah...I'm okay with my jacket unzipped, it's only when it's freezing or very cold that I do so..." Alice on the other hand was shivering.<p>

"Brrrrrrrrr" she shivered "It's like the fucking Arctic in here when it's cold, or am I extremely heat sensitive?" Germany looked at Alice. "I don't give a fuck" he said sharply. "I alvays put up vizh zhe cold, as I am used to it in zhe vinter, and I am quite tough as vell" Italy on the other hand was trying to snuggle warm with Ludwig. "It's too cold for my liking" groaned Feliciano "Germany..." "Shut up!" barked Ludwig "Zhe heating is back on so it vill varm up again!" Feliciano slouched against the radiator and felt the heat. "_Grazie a Dio" _he sighed as the warmth began to penetrate him.

France was also relieved by the restoration of the power and the heating. "_Mon Dieu_" he sighed "I never knew it to be zis cold when ze power goes out!" "I just hope Alfred comes back soon" added Alice "Hope he can warm me up for a change, as my arse is frozen to the chair!" She meant that metaphorically of course. "Lucky you were not the one that had to leave, and leave Emily cold!" she said to Arthur. "Instead...I had to suffer...as usual..."

"Oh...suffer what?" asked Emily "Breast Envy so much?" Alice went red in the face. "DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION THAT EMILY!" she barked at Emily. "And yes, I've seen the Northern Counties' breasts, you're lucky to have yours the same size of Yorkshire and Cumbria...!" Arthur overheard. "What the fuck do you mean?" he spluttered. "There's Nyotalia versions of the counties" replied Alice. "And Yorkshire and Cumbria have the biggest breast size, exactly the same as Emily!" "Oh Bollocks, the Counties are annoying enough but now there is Nyotalia versions?!" spluttered Arthur. "Yes" replied Emily "We discovered them" "Nyotalia Shropshire laughed at me for my small rack!" fumed Alice. "But I am the same size as Nyotalia Lancashire, and thankfully, only Suffolk and Norfolk's are smaller than mine" "Oh poor Norfolk, she's flat chested, but Suffolk was proud of being flat chested" replied Emily. "Oh give up you two" sighed Arthur.

Arthur did not get along well with the Counties. The Northern Counties, Cheshire, Lancashire, Cumbria, Durham, Northumberland and especially Yorkshire were the most annoying of the lot. Even Surrey and Kent were to a degree a nuisance to Arthur. But that is another story. But the Nyotalia counties were also a nuisance to Alice as well, arguably even more of a nuisance when it came to breast size with Yorkshire and Cumbria jointly ranking it on top next to Emily, both of then were proud of it, and Suffolk and Norfolk being somewhat flat chested and being Norfolk envious of Alice in a way but Suffolk being proud of it. Anyway aside from that. *makes weird L4D2 Ellis adrenaline noises*

* * *

><p>Alfred arrived back. "Whew...we got that sorted out" he panted. Alice was relieved to see him back but she was more bothered about his control over the electricity and the gas. "I just hope this won't happen when we're married" she said. "Nuh-uh" replied Alfred as he sat down. "I have this all under control now. If I don't pay up by the end of the month after my bill is due, I'll be cut off, so I gotta pay anyway if I want my electricity to carry on, and my gas as well" He sat down next to his fiancée.<p>

Arthur and Alfred had a question to pop. "I've been thinking" said Arthur to Alfred. "As it is not long until I need to go for new year, could I take Emily with me?" Alfred thought about it. "Hmm...yeah, if she's happy with it, and I was also wanting to ask you if Alice could stay with me for the New Year" Alice blushed. "Well, I did think about it" she replied hastily "I am getting more used to you than I was a few months ago, so I can say I'll be happy to" "Uh well...okay" replied Alfred. Emily was of course delighted. "Yippee!" she squeaked. "Not so saucy" replied Alfred. "I am still only giving you a try first"

A bit later, it was time for Arthur to leave with Emily for the New Year. Italy, Germany and France had all left one year earlier. "Here, take this" said Alfred to Emily and he gave her a book for England 'Cooking for Dummies'. "This should help Iggy to cook better" Alfred chirped to Emily as Arthur was waiting for Emily. "Are you coming?" he asked bemusedly. "Yep I am!" replied Emily. "What's that you've got here?" puzzled Arthur as he noticed the book in Emily's arm.

"Alfred Gave me this" replied Emily and then she showed him the book 'Cooking for Dummies'. "Oh" replied Alfred "Interesting...somewhat peculiar...but then again, I was on the verge of resorting to ready meals because my cooking is bad and I'm a lazy wanker at times" Arthur seemed to sigh as he took the book and walked out of the door. "Happy New Year then" he said as he left the door, leaving Alfred on his own with Alice.

Alfred sighed and looked at his watch. It was 6:45pm EST, or 18:45 for you 24hr guys. "Well, looks like we can do with something to eat" he said to Alice. "I can do with a hot dog" replied Alice "Maybe you can go for a Salad or something instead" Alfred let out a heavy sigh "Yeah...yeah...yeah...I'll have a Big Mac when it gets to the New Year hour" he replied and then went into the kitchen. Alice smiled. "Well...New Year's resolution, eat more salads and less junk food?" "What?!" replied Alfred from the Kitchen "Says the one who wants a hot dog!" Alice chortled at it.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! THAT'S IT._

_BTW, I MYSELF WAS THE BANK MANAGER. Even though I don't wanna be a Bank Manager, and not really good with finances, I did take the role of that. But hey ho..._


End file.
